1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method for mixed-media call formatting. In particular, the present disclosure is directed to an apparatus and method that allows for different call format selections at an electronic device depending on different criteria.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, many communication devices are obtaining multimedia capability. For example, cellular phones can have data capabilities such as information management, web browsing, short messaging, and the like. Also, traditional data products, like pagers, can incorporate real-time voice and graphics capability. In addition to offering separate new features, the combination of different types of media can offer new capabilities not available with single media types alone. For example, voice and data can offer different ways for users to interact. In particular, present devices can allow two or more users to carry on a text chat session or a voice call.
Unfortunately, there is no means to adapt each side of a conversation to the most appropriate media type for each user's environment. For example, a user using text communications cannot communicate with a user using speech communications.